


Amor Por Magia

by CamillyStil



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillyStil/pseuds/CamillyStil
Summary: Love is something magical but it is also unpredictable.  Peter and Clara will have to learn to deal with it, even if it costs their lives
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 4





	Amor Por Magia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amor Por Magia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/555919) by CamillyStil. 



> Hi guys! This is my first fic in this site and am i so excited. English is not my first language and i not fluent, so i feel so sorry for the spellings errors.  
> Have a good experience and thanks for reading  
> Beijos no coração

Hogwarts was excited that day. At night, they receive the boy who survived the Dark Lord.

Clara was also very excited, won a charge from the History of Magic Teacher, her biggest dream, lives only as an assistant to Professor Jodie Smith, from Care for Magical Creatures.

She would finally meet Harry after a year, beg Dumbledore to allow him with his family, she was only fifteen and was next to Potter, so she had a great friendship with Lily and James. Clara missed them, they were the best company. Dumbledore obviously did not allow them to take care of Harry, there was what would be left with his children in Little Whinging, Surrey.

She walked in silence until she reached the door to the main hall and found out for everyone sitting at the table. Minerva and Dumbledore were talking frantically, Flitwick was trying to raise something about the school choir with Hagrid and Jodie was sitting next to Severus, ...

Hogwarts was excited that day. In the evening they would receive the boy who survived Dark Lord.

Clara was also very excited, she won the post of Professor of History of Magic, her biggest dream, since she lived only as an assistant to Professor Jodie Smith of Care for Magical Creatures.

She was finally going to meet Harry after eleven years, begged Dumbledore to leave him with his family, she was only fifteen and was next to the Potter, so she had a great friendship with Lily and James. Clara missed them, they were the best company. Dumbledore obviously did not allow them to take care of Harry, he had said that the boy would stay with his uncles in Little Whinging, Surrey.

She walked quietly until she reached the door to the main hall, looked at everyone sitting at the table. Minerva and Dumbledore were talking frantically, Flitwick was trying to raise something about the school choir with Hagrid and Jodie was sitting next to Severus, who was serious in front of the hype while Peter was passing something that Clara did not identify. She noticed that Peter looked at her and exchanged their looks. He was a tall man, with green eyes and a strong Scottish accent. He also saw two new faces talking to Matt- who was a current professor of Herbology. One was very skinny and had short black hair, wore a worn suit, while the other wore a black jacket with a red blouse underneath, was thin but not as much as the other and had very little black hair.

Dumbledore stood up and in his calm voice called out to her:

"Clara my dear, join us" He offered a place on his right side where he coincidentally was - too close - to Peter, his adolescent passion and a clear case of passion for a teacher ...

She agreed with only "course" in a low voice and sat next to the director. He smelled a sweet perfume coming from the man beside him, who was wearing a beautiful red blazer, waiting for Dumbledore to introduce the new teachers who were excitedly talking to each other.

"My girl, I must introduce you to our new faculty members. These are David– pointed to the skinny man– and Christopher– again pointed to the man in the black leather jacket– David will teach Muggle Study and Christopher Astronomy."

"It is a pleasure to have you with us this year" Clara raised her hand to greet the new teachers.

"The pleasure is all ours." David smiled and winked at her as he returned the length.

She thought for a moment that Peter had rolled his eyes, but decided it was in his head.

They talked all day and got to know each other better. David was the clown and he was so cute. Christopher was already a little more serious and had a perfect sarcasm ... The hours passed and soon the night came, all nervous and excited about receiving new students.

She felt a great pity for Snape, she learned that Harry was James's face and sat down next to the potions master at the table, squeezed his hand underneath. He was cold with everyone else, but with Clara he was a love and he didn't even look like that executioner who showed himself to the students. She smiled at him and he gave her a very sad smile that no one else saw. She knew that he had suffered his entire life and she would help him, advise him and make him change.

The doors of the great hall opened and showed a nervous and serious Minerva coming with several children. He put his selector hat on a chair and he started to sing

**"Ah, you may find me unattractive, but don't judge me by appearance.**

**I swallow myself if they can find**

**A smarter hat than Daddy here.**

**You can keep your black bowler hats, your high glossy satin top hats because I’m the Sorting Hat at Hogwarts**

**And I give ten to zero in any other hat.**

**There is nothing hidden in your head that the Sorting Hat can't see, so just get me in the head and I'll tell you which Hogwarts house they should be in.**

**Perhaps his home is Gryffindor, home where indomitable hearts live. Boldness and cold blood and nobility set Gryffindor students apart from the rest.**

**Who knows, it is in Hufflepuff that you will live, where its residents are fair and loyal patients, sincere, without fear of pain.**

**Or will it be the old and wise Ravenclaw, the home of those who always have an alert mind, where men of great spirit and knowledge will always find companions of their own.**

**Or maybe Slytherin will be your home. And there will make your true friends, men of cunning who use any means to achieve the ends that previously collimated.**

**Come on, try me! You should not fear! Don't even bother! They will be in good hands! (Even if the hats have no feet or hands) because I am the only one, I am a Thinking Hat! "**

After the annual song ended, McGonagall started the selection.

"When I call your names, you will put on your hat and sit on the stool for the selection. Neil Andrews!"

A little girl with curly brown hair and an angelic face emerged from the crowd. His beautiful honey-colored eyes were lost. He put the hat on his head, which in a few moments screamed and echoed throughout the room.

“RAVENCLAW!” Announced the hat.

The table on the right exploded in applause and then the little girl ran out towards the table in her house.

Some more students were called until they came up with another name.

"Rose Gleen!"

A girl with big black hair and brown eyes left Hermione's side and sat on the bench. The hat didn't even touch his head to scream

"SLYTHERIN!"

Minerva announced another name.

"Hermione Granger!"

The girl with disheveled hair and brown eyes reached up to the hat saying things like "Calm down, everything will be fine" while Ron commented in a whisper to Harry "I think she's crazy".

"Griffindor!"

The table in the house was euphoric and applauded the new member without shame.

"Lara Hudson"

A little brunette girl with brown hair came up against the bench.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Professor Minerva called again.

"Maria Eduarda Mash!"

A little girl with dark hair and very cute went up to be selected.

"HUFFLEPUFF"

A moment of silence reached the hall and soon the teacher shouted another name, the most anticipated of the night.

"Harry Potter!"

Clara looked at Snape who was standing looking at the boy, he was James's copy. Then he turned his face and saw Peter looking at her, did he look at her in a strange way, like a caress?

The boy soon went to the bench and had the hat on his head.

"Difficult. Very difficult. I see enough courage. Not a bad mind. There is talent, there is, my goodness, a reasonable thirst to prove it. Now this is interesting ... So where am I going to put it?

Harry squeezed the edges of the stool and thought "No Slytherin, no Slytherin".

"No Slytherin, huh?" Said the hat. "Assurance? You could be big, you know? It's all here in your head, and Slytherin would help you achieve that greatness, no doubt, no? Well, if you are sure, you will be better off in GRYFFINDOR!"

The Grifana table exploded with emotion and shouted "We have Potter". Clara looked at Snape who whispered "I knew".

Minerva called out another name.

"Talita Robbins"

Soon a beautiful girl with almost blond hair and a perfect face went to meet the teacher.

"SLYTHERIN!"

According to Clara's accounts there would be only 2 more names

"Caroline Scarlatti"

The brunette girl with long black locks rushed to be selected and accidentally slipped on the small staircase, which made the great hall burst out laughing. Soon Clara said to Snape "Is she all right?"

Sitting on the bench, little Caroline felt her hands slipping due to the sweat of nervousness.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The room was filled with palm and the little girl went against the table.

The last name was called.

"Bill Potts!"

A girl with hair standing on end and very, very short ran towards it. She was so small that the hat fell on his head and covered his eyes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Clara thanked the ceremony for having finally finished eating.

Dumbledore got up from his chair, opened his arms in welcome and began to speak.

"Today we start a new school year. And as always we have new members in our faculty. Professor David Prince will take care of Muggle Studies, Christopher Black will be teaching Astronomy and Professor Quirino Quirrell is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. They can serve the banquet."

The students started eating and Snape whispered in my ear.

"It looks like Graves keeps looking at you."

I turned to look and then Severus pulled me.

"Look at Clara in disguise!"

I looked from the corner of my eye to the right side and saw the following image: Peter looking at me in a way that made me lose my panties and a Jhonny drooling over David.

"Evans is literally drooling on the Prince" Clara murmured to Severus

"I will not lie, I would also drool."

Clara made sure not to have a fit of laughter at that moment.

“My gaydar has always whistled with you, Snape, now tell me… are you passive or active?” Kate, who until now was silent, introduced herself instead.

"I'll show you if you want Crawford," Snape said in a dirty tone that Clara was startled.

"Only in another life Severus."

Clara smiled at that moment and put it in her head that she would join these two even if she had to marry the devil himself.


End file.
